


Ice Cream Trip

by SpicyRosePetals



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRosePetals/pseuds/SpicyRosePetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too hot to go outside but too boring to stay inside so Jean forces Marco out into the blistering heat and they wind up at an ice cream shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Trip

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfiction work ever... hope it's alright ^^;

It was an extremely hot day outside. The temperature was up in the high nineties with a killer humidity to boot, but Jean was fed up with the indoors, so he convinced his best friend Marco to join him on a walk.   
As soon as they left Jean’s air conditioned apartment Marco was all for going back inside. But Jean insisted they leave the house, so they ended up walking in the direction of town with no real agenda other than to not be at Jean’s place. And man it was really hot.  
Both of them had sweat through their shirts and it was slowly growing difficult to walk… Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.  
Jean was about to call it quits and head home to get a nice tall glass of ice water in the blissful air conditioning of his apartment when he saw the edge of town and, more importantly, an ice cream shop.  
“Marco,” He said, grabbing onto the others shirt sleeve and pointing, “ice cream.” He started forward with renewed energy when Marco burst his bubble.  
“Did you bring any money?”  
Ah, no. He didn’t.  
Jean slouched, pouting, utterly defeated by the hot day. He turned around and walked past his stationary friend, heading home.   
It was a hand on his shoulder that stopped him.  
“You’re lucky I brought my wallet you doof.” Marco smiled.  
Jean turned on his heel, grabbing hold of the hand that had rested on his shoulder, and began dragging Marco towards sweet, sugary, frozen bliss at a quick pace.

The shop wasn’t very far and entering that air conditioned store made the walk worth it.  
Marco made it through the door first at took a moment to appreciate the cold room temperature, but also blocking Jean’s way.  
“Move you little shit, quit hogging the air.” Jean shoved past him, grinning as he made his way to the selection of ice cream.  
Marco chuckled, walking over to where Jean stood and knocking their shoulders together, throwing jean off balance and off to the side.  
“Quit hogging the view.” He smiled, laughing at Jean’s scowl before returning to the important decision of picking a flavor.  
Jean punched Marco’s bicep before resting his arm atop Marco’s shoulder and using him to support the majority of his weight.  
“What are you going to get?” He asked, unsure of what flavor to pick for himself.  
“Vanilla probably,” Marco responded, shifting his weight to better support his lazy friend.  
“But you always get vanilla.” Jean whined, poking at Marco’s side.  
“It’s a good flavor!”  
“You have no sense of adventure.”  
In response Marco elbowed Jean in the ribs, hard enough to knock him off his shoulder. Jean stumbled, laughing while regaining his balance.  
It was at that moment that the person in charge of the counter came out of the wood work.  
“Hello, welcome to twenty four flavors, sorry it took me so long to get out here; there was a little malfunction I had to take care of. Anyways, what can I get you two?” The woman’s nametag read Kim.  
“Hi,” Marco said, first to respond to any sort of communication as usual, “I’d like one scoop of vanilla please, and in a cone if that’s alright.” He smiled sweetly at the employee.  
“Sure thing,” Kim returned the smile before turning to Jean, “and for you?”  
“I’ll take a chocolate, one scoop, and in a cone.” Jean ordered.  
“Coming right up,” Kim chirped, setting about getting their orders, starting with Jean’s.   
Jean could see Marco smirking at him in his peripheral vision, but he refused to acknowledge it, knowing he would only be teased for the flavor he chose. But Marco was relentless and continued to stare even after Jean had received his ice cream, in fact, his smirk deepened as soon as Jean began eating. That smug bastard.  
“What?” Jean finally asked, exasperated.   
“Chocolate huh?” Marco asked, turning to pay for their sweets and receive his ice cream.  
“Fuck you” Jean said, averting his gaze and totally glaring and not pouting as he licked at his ice cream, doing his best to ignore Marco’s stupid laughter.  
Marco thanked Kim, stuffing his wallet into one of his pants pockets and dragged Jean’s sorry ass back out into the heat because no, you can’t eat ice cream indoors. It’s against the laws of nature alright? So they end up eating their sweets on one of the benches in front of the store.

“I can’t believe you got chocolate.” Marco stated as they sat down.  
“It is a good flavor,” Jean snapped, “and I will not have you tarnishing the name of my delicious chocolate ice cream you vanilla loving fool.” He pulled his legs up onto the bench to sit Indian style.  
“Excuse me sir,” Marco waved his vanilla treat about dramatically, “but I’ll have you know that vanilla is a classic. And I am quite insulted that you would say such cruel words to me simply because of the love I have for this timeless flavor.”   
Marco settled in by spreading out, resting his unoccupied arm along the back of the bench behind Jean while straightening out one leg in front of him and keeping the other bent, leaving his foot slightly under the bench.  
“A classic you say,” Jean retorted, “well so is chocolate. You could never go wrong with chocolate. Everybody knows that. Compared to chocolate, vanilla is simply second best.” He shrugged, acting as nonchalant as possible while licking up a few stray melted drops.  
“Is that so,” Marco smirked, licking at his treat, “I’ll have you know that vanilla isn’t second best to me so your facts are wrong.”  
Jean scoffed. “I’m never wrong. Maybe you think vanilla is the best because you’re second best.”  
“Maybe your face is just second best.”  
Jean lowered his ice cream and looked Marco solemnly in the eyes. “You’ve gone too far my friend.”  
Marco couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh at this, and Jean took the opportunity to strike. He reached out and wrapped his hand around the hand Marco was using to hold his ice cream, and before Marco could realize what was happening Jean had guided his ice cream right onto his nose  
“Jean!” Marco shouted, surprised, “Oh my god you got vanilla up my nose! Jean you jerk!”  
Jean couldn’t hear him over his own guffawing so, to get his attention, Marco wiped the ice cream that was on his face onto his hand, reached over, and transferred what was on his hand onto Jean’s face.  
“Dude!” Jean shouted, still laughing, “not cool!”  
Marco tried to compose himself before he spoke again, “maybe it’s not cool,” he said, failing miserably at holding back his smile, “but it’s certainly… ice cold!”  
Marco burst into a fit of giggles and only barely heard Jean’s booing. It didn’t matter though, since Jean was still laughing as well.  
It took a little while to calm down since whenever they would get sort of get calm; they’d look at each other, and lose it again. Once they’d settled though, Jean was sitting smugly, eating his ice cream, while Marco was left to mourn his treat.  
“You will be remembered fondly,” Marco said to his treat, licking some leftover vanilla off the broken cone.  
Jean snorted. “I don’t think it can hear you.”  
“Yeah because you KILLED it!” Marco flailed, bringing his other hand off the bench to gesture at his fallen ice cream soldier.  
They sat in silence for a few moments, Jean enjoying the chocolaty goodness of his still intact ice cream, and Marco forlornly eating what was left of his.  
It was while Marco was trying to salvage as much vanilla from what was left the broken cone that he got an idea. He turned his head, smiling at Jean, who, in turn, narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
“What are you planning…” Jean wondered, beginning to scoot away.  
“Nothing,” Marco’s smile brightened. He took the arm that was resting along the back of the bench and clamped it down on Jean’s shoulder, dragging him back against his chest and into a sort of awkward, lopsided hug. “I’m just enjoying my time with my buddy Jean is all.”  
“…riiiight” Jean used his unoccupied hand to shield his ice cream.  
Marco sobered, “Give me your ice cream Jean.”  
Jean tried to leave the embrace with a “nooope” but Marco held fast. Seeing that escaping was futile Jean tried to use his body to shield more of his treat, but sadly Marco knew his weakness.   
Marco, who now had Jean tucked into his chest, tightened his grip on Jean’s shoulder before attacking his sides.  
“MaRCO!!” Jean shouted, laughing, though he tried not to, and trying to wiggle out of the embrace. But instead of freeing himself he only helped Marco get a better hold on him. He let out a chorus of pleas around his bubbling laughter, but they all fell on deaf ears as Marco continued to tickle him without mercy.  
Sadly enough, between Jean’s laughter and his flailing limbs, he wound up crushing the cone in his hand causing the ice cream to fall into his lap.  
Once the treat had fallen, Marco reluctantly stopped his attack and relinquished his hold on his friend, resting his arm back on the bench and chuckling at Jean’s expense.  
Jean was far too tired to care, or to return to his previous position; instead he stayed where he was, using Marco to support all of his weight as he tried to catch his breath. As soon as he did, he addressed the problem resting on his pants. He solved said problem by scooping up the ice cream, turning, and shoving it in Marco’s face.  
“FUCK you!” He shouted nose to nose, before quickly returning to the spot he had been resting in. He crossed his arms over his torso, protecting his sides and scowled at his feet.   
“Quit pouting,” Marco laughed, poking Jean’s cheek, “you know you love mee~”  
Jean simply sunk further into Marco’s side.  
Exasperated, Marco grabbed Jean’s head and rubbed his ice cream covered face in Jean’s hair.  
“Ack! Marco! My hair!” Jean laughed, batting him away, “Alright! Okay! I don’t hate you!” He sat up, turning to face his friend while rolling his eyes.   
“I don’t hate you too.” Marco smiled, poking Jean’s nose.  
Jean rolled his eyes again, blushing as he stood from the bench, saying something about napkins.  
He returned with quite a large stack of them and they tried to clean themselves up as best they could before walking back to Jean’s house to spend the rest of the day indoors.


End file.
